


Broken

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark&twisty, re-post from 2008
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Meredith erwiderte kurz ihren Blick, ehe sie kraftlos die Augen schloss. „Er ist fort Cristina.“ wisperte sie dann mit zitternder Stimme in die Dunkelheit. „Er ist fort.“„Ich weiß,“ antwortete Cristina ruhig, während sie behutsam nach ihrer Hand griff. „Ich weiß Meredith. Ich weiß.“





	Broken

**Broken**

_************._

_._

_Verschwinden…_

Das war alles wonach Meredith sich sehnte, während sie auf den kalten Fließen ihres Badezimmers lag und die Schatten beobachtete die der Mond gegen die Wände warf.

Stumm lauschte sie dem Regen der gegen die Fenster trommelte und Izzie, die beharrlich gegen die Tür hämmerte und sie anflehte aufzumachen.

Meredith wusste das Alex das Schloss aufbrechen würde, wenn sie nicht bald Izzies Flehen nachkam, doch sie war zu schwach um aufzustehen und so verharrte sie reglos auf dem Fußboden, den Blick starr in die Dunkelheit gerichtet.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte und der Alkohol rebellierte unsanft mit der Packung Tylenol, die sie bereits vor Stunden mit der Flasche Tequila hinunter gespült hatte. Doch auch das hatte nicht den gewünschten Effekt gehabt.

Sie sehnte sich nach Schlaf, doch der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren hielt sie wach.

„Derek warte!“ Hastig drängelte sich Meredith an ein paar Krankenschwestern vorbei, während sie sich bemühte mit Derek Schritt zu halten, der unaufhaltsam auf den Ausgang des Krankenhauses zusteuerte. Er schien sie nicht zu hören, denn er machte keinerlei Anstalten stehen zu bleiben.

_Oder überhörte er sie bewusst?_

_Nein, das würde er nicht tun… oder doch?_

Energisch schob sie die trüben Gedanken beiseite, während sie ihre Schritte beschleunigte. „Derek!“ rief sie dabei erneut. „Warte bitte!“

Achtlos schob sie sich an ein paar Besuchern vorbei und bekam schließlich gerade noch Dereks Arm zu fassen, ehe er in den Regen hinaus treten konnte. Sie wollte ihn fragen wo er die ganze Nacht über gewesen war, doch als er abrupt zu ihr herumfuhr, brachte sie sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht zum schweigen.

Er war unrasiert und die Blessuren die von seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Mark noch zu sehen waren, ließen seinen frostigen Blick so bedrohlich wirken, dass sie sich zusammen nehmen musste um nicht instinktiv vor ihm zurück zu weichen.

„Was ist passiert, Derek?“ Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern als sie es schließlich schaffte etwas zu sagen und sein heiseres Lachen ließ sie einen Augenblick lang zittern.

„Du meinst, außer der Tatsache das ich ein Mörder bin?“ fragte er gereizt, ehe er forsch ihre Hand beiseite stieß.

Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte die ihr in die Augen schossen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie wusste nicht was sie noch erwidern sollte. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch in den letzten Tagen und Wochen so oft geführt, dass es nichts gab was sie noch nicht gesagt oder getan hatte.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, während sie achtlos den Schmerz beiseite schob, der sie zu überwältigen drohte.

„Derek du weißt doch selbst…“ begann sie mit leiser Stimme, doch Derek ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Nichts weiß ich Meredith!“ stieß er so wütend und heftig hervor, dass Meredith unter seiner Stimme erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte sie wie sich die ersten Kollegen neugierig zu ihnen umdrehten und sie musste ein genervtes Stöhnen unterdrücken, während sie Derek eindringlich vom Haupteingang fort drängte, um zu verhindern das jeder ihr Gespräch mitbekam.

„Derek…“ wagte sie einen erneuten Versuch, doch auch diesmal ließ Derek sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Nein Meredith, nein! Sag mir nicht das es nicht meine Schuld ist. Hör auf damit. Hör endlich auf damit.“

„Derek, dass…“ Sie wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch er stieß sie so energisch beiseite, dass sie ins Taumeln geriet und unsanft gegen die Wand stieß.

 _Er meint es nicht so,_ ermahnte sie sich kraftlos, während sich ihre Augen mit heißen Tränen füllten.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte und die unzähligen durchwachten Nächte begannen langsam ihren Tribut zu fordern.

Sie war erschöpft von ihren verzweifelten Versuchen Dereks Schmerz zu stillen und den endlosen Kämpfen die sie seit Wochen, Tag für Tag aufs neue mit ihm führte. Er war ihr so fremd geworden, dass sie ihn kaum mehr wieder erkannte.

Hilflos sah sie zu wie er sich gegen die Wand sinken ließ und dann das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. Sie wollte ihm helfen, doch es schien als wäre nichts was sie tat oder sagte gut genug für ihn. Es reichte nicht. Ich reiche ihm nicht, dachte sie bitter.

„Es ist vorbei Meredith.“

Dereks Worte rissen sie abrupt aus ihren Gedanken. Irritiert blickte sie auf. „Vorbei?“

„Ich habe gekündigt.“

Sie starrte ihn an. Einen Moment lang war sie sich sicher sich verhört zu haben, doch während sie ihn ansah und ihren Blick an seinem dunklen Anzug hinunter gleiten ließ, fing sie an zu begreifen.

Sie suchte nach Worten, doch sein starrer Blick machte ihr klar das es Zwecklos war.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, ehe Derek sich ruckartig von der Wand abstieß.

„Es tut mir leid Meredith,“ flüsterte er dann emotionslos, ehe er sich abwandte und sie allein in der Eingangshalle zurück ließ.

Erschöpft biss Meredith sich auf die trockenen Lippen, während sie die Augen schloss und versuchte sowohl das Klopfen an der Badezimmertür, als auch das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Panisch vor Angst hatte sie im Foyer gestanden und reglos zugesehen wie Derek auf dem Parkplatz verschwunden war.

Als sie es schließlich Minuten später geschafft hatte, sich aus ihrer Starre zu befreien und ihm hinaus in den Regen gefolgt war, hatte er das Gelände längst verlassen gehabt.

Blind vor Tränen war sie zurück in die Klinik gestolpert und hatte George angefleht ihre Schicht zu übernehmen, ehe sie Derek in ihrem eigenen Wagen nach Hause gefolgt war.

Doch da war es längst zu spät gewesen. Viel zu spät…

„Wo willst du hin?“ fragte Meredith atemlos, während sie ungläubig auf das Bild starrte das sich ihr bot.

Sie stand im Türrahmen ihres Zimmers und beobachtete von dort aus, wie Derek nach und nach seine Hemden aus dem Schrank nahm und in eine große Reisetasche packte, die vor ihm auf dem Fußboden stand.

„Derek?“ wiederholte sie leise und betrat fröstelnd das Zimmer. Sie hielt abrupt inne, als ihr Blick auf das schmale Bücherregal neben ihrem Bett fiel.

Heute Morgen hatten es Dereks Bücher gefüllt, doch jetzt war es leer.

Hektisch huschte ihr Blick durch den Raum, als sie begriff das die Bücher nicht das einzige waren, dass fehlte.

„Derek, was… wo…“ Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt in seine Richtung, doch ihre Knie gaben nach, als sie anfing das wirkliche Ausmaß der Situation zu begreifen und sie sank voller Entsetzen an der Bettkante entlang zu Boden.

Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht, während sich ihre Lungen schmerzhaft zusammen zogen und sie Mühe hatte weiter zu atmen.

Das konnte nicht sein…das durfte nicht sein…

„Wo willst du hin, Derek?“ flüsterte sie panisch und umklammerte dabei mit einer Hand zitternd den Bettpfosten. „Derek!“

Ihre Stimme brach und sie biss sich fest auf die Lippen um ihr Schluchzen zurück zu halten.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch stattdessen lösten sich erste Tränen aus ihren Augen und rannen stumm über ihre Wangen, während sie hilflos zusah wie Derek seine Schlüssel aufs Bett sinken ließ.

Sie suchte nach Worten und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch noch bevor sie es schaffte sich aufzurichten, stürzten die Wände auf sie ein und der Raum begann sich zu drehen.

„Ich liebe dich Derek,“ stieß sie verzweifelt hervor, während sie kraftlos auf den Boden zurück sank und von dort aus hilflos zusah wie er zur Tür ging.

Sie konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen…sie durfte nicht…er durfte nicht…

„Derek!“ stieß sie schluchzend hervor und sah zu wie er einen Moment lang kopfschüttelnd im Türrahmen verharrte.

„Es tut mir leid,“ flüsterte er heiser, ehe er ging.

Meredith wurde schlecht. Hastig setzte sie sich auf und erreichte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Toilette, ehe sie in einem schier endlosen Schwall, die Mischung aus Tequila und Tylenol erbrach.

Nur am Rande registrierte sie, dass Izzies Klopfen energischer wurde, doch ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte , musste sie sich erneut übergeben.

Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und Tränen schossen ihr unwillkürlich in die Augen, während sie sich mühsam das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

Er war fort, doch nicht erst seit heute. Er hatte sie bereits in der Nacht verlassen, als sich alles für sie verändert hatte. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, war alles anders gewesen und jetzt war es zu spät.

Mit zitternden Hände umklammerte sie den Rand der Toilette, während sie durch gleichmässiges atmen ihren Magen zu beruhigend versuchte, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Würgend stürzte sie vornüber und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe sie sich wieder aufrichten konnte. Kraftlos stützte sie ihr Kinn auf ihre Handflächen und versuchte so wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Doch als sie ihre Augen öffnete verschwamm das Zimmer undeutlich vor ihren Augen und ehe sie reagieren konnte, sank sie bereits rückwärts auf den Boden zurück.

Fröstelnd zog sie die Knie an, ehe sie sich wie ein kleines Kind wimmernd auf den Fließen zusammen rollte.

Ihre Lungen schmerzten vom Hyperventilieren der vergangenen Stunden und das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf war so laut, dass sie weder das laute Krachen noch das Splittern des Türrahmens hörte, als das Holz unter Alex Gewicht nachgab und er gemeinsam mit Izzie ins Bad stolperte.

Sie registrierte nur am Rande Izzies bleiches Gesicht, als sie neben ihr in die Knie ging und mit zitternder Stimme ihren Namen flüsterte. „Mer, was ist passiert? Mer?“

Meredith wollte ihr antworten, doch statt Worten kam nur ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen über ihre Lippen, gefolgt von heißen Tränen.

Er war fort.

Das war Teil der grausamen Wahrheit – zu der sie keineswegs bereit war.

„Derek!“Weinend stürzte Meredith, hinter Derek in den Regen hinaus. Der eisige Wind peitschte ihr das blonde Haar ins Gesicht, doch es kümmerte sie nicht während sie auf Derek zu stolperte der gerade dabei war die Reisetasche, zwischen den Kartons in seinem Wagen zu verstauen.

Er hatte den Kragen seines Mantels tief ins Gesicht gezogen und warf ihr nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, ehe er sie forsch anfuhr sie solle zurück ins Haus gehen.

Schluchzend schüttelte Meredith den Kopf. „Geh nicht Derek,“ flehte sie atemlos, während sie nach seiner Hand griff.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick, doch seine blauen Augen musterte sie so distanziert und fremd, als hätten sie einander niemals zuvor angesehen.

„Bitte Derek, bitte geh nicht… wir können … ich kann.“ stammelte sie unter Tränen und klammerte sich dabei panisch an seine Hand.

Sie wusste wie erbärmlich sie wirkte, aber die Angst ihn wieder zu verlieren, raubte ihr den Verstand. Sie konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er durfte nicht gehen, denn wenn er diesmal ging…

Hilflos sah sie zu wie er sich aus ihrem Griff befreite. „Ich kann nicht Meredith,“ flüsterte er heiser, während er ihr Gesicht sanft mit seinen Händen umschloss und sie zärtlich auf die Stirn küsste.

„Vergib mir,“ flüsterte er dabei mit Tränen erstickter Stimme, ehe er sie abrupt los ließ und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren in seinen Jeep stieg.

„Derek“, stieß Meredith schluchzend hervor, während sie im Regen verharrte und zu sah wie Derek ohne einen Blick zurück zuwerfen, erneut aus ihrem Leben verschwand.

Stumm starrte Meredith in die Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers, während sie dem Regen lauschte der noch immer laut gegen die Fensterscheiben trommelte. Durch die offene Tür fiel etwas Licht in den sonst dunklen Raum und sie glaubte im Flur die Stimmen ihrer Freunde auszumachen.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war seit Alex sie schützend in seine Arme geschlossen und in ihr Bett gebracht hatte. Er hatte ihr ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen gehalten und ihren Kopf gestützt, während sie davon getrunken hatte. Und ihr kurz darauf geholfen sich aufzusetzen, als sie sich in ihren Papierkorb erbrochen hatte.

Izzie war währenddessen nervös neben ihrem Bett auf und ab gegangen und hatte mit zitternden Händen den Telefonhörer an ihr Ohr gepresst, bis aus dem Nichts Mark aufgetaucht war.

Nur wage erinnerte Meredith sich daran das sie schluchzend an Marks Brust gelehnt hatte, bis das Beruhigungsmittel das er mitgebracht hatte, Wirkung gezeigt hatte und alles um sie herum in einer tröstenden Dunkelheit versunken war.

Noch immer umgab sie der trübe Nebel des Medikaments und sie war dankbar für die letzten Stunden Frieden, denn sie wusste wenn der Morgen anbrach würde nichts mehr so sein wie es einmal gewesen war.

Benommen lauschte sie auf das Ächzen der Dielenbretter, als jemand ihr Zimmer betrat und sich vorsichtig ihrem Bett näherte.

Mühsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und erkannte schließlich Cristina, die sich mit sorgenvoller Mine zu ihr in die Kissen sinken ließ.

Meredith erwiderte kurz ihren Blick, ehe sie kraftlos die Augen schloss. „Er ist fort Cristina.“ wisperte sie dann mit zitternder Stimme in die Dunkelheit. „Er ist fort.“

„Ich weiß,“ antwortete Cristina ruhig, während sie behutsam nach ihrer Hand griff. „Ich weiß Meredith. Ich weiß.“

**.**

**.**

 

 


End file.
